Regarde·moi
by emmaD
Summary: Il savait que ça finirait mal, mais avait·il imaginé que ce serait pour cette raison·là et de cette façon·là ? Réécriture de la scène finale du chapitre 32 du tome 7, du point de vue du principal concerné, Severus, quoi ! éléments majeurs du tome 7


.·.

L'auteur des sept livres constituant l'histoire de Harry Potter s'appelle J.K. Rowling, et ce n'est pas moi.

·.·

* * *

.·.

_**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention !**_

·.·

Toute cette fic n'est que la réécriture d'une scène, à mes yeux capitale, du**chapitre 32 de****_Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_.**

.·.

_**Ne lisez pas si vous ne voulez rien savoir du tome 7**_ !

·.·

Je répète : **_cette fic contient des éléments essentiels du tome 7_** !

.·.

Au fait, vous savez quoi ? **_Cette fic est directement tirée du tome 7_**...

·.·

Vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous n'étiez pas prévenu !

.·.

* * *

·.· **  
**

**Regarde-moi**

.·.

Je n'aime pas ça. Lucius vient de me dire que le Maître me fait demander. Certes, je ne suis pas fâché de m'éloigner un peu de la bataille : cela m'évitera de devoir tuer Flitwick ou Minerva. Mais pourquoi veut-il me voir ? Pourquoi en plein combat ? Se doute-t-il de quelque chose ?

Ridicule ! Je sais qu'il ne peut pas soupçonner la vérité un seul instant. Personne ne la connaît. J'ai tué plus ou moins directement tous ceux qui étaient au courant...

Je déteste la Cabane Hurlante et encore plus le tunnel qui y conduit. Cet endroit hante mes cauchemars depuis que j'ai seize ans. J'aurais vraiment préféré qu'il me convoque autre part. C'est d'ailleurs très étrange : il reste en retrait depuis le début de l'attaque, lui qui d'ordinaire aime tant faire admirer ses sorts les plus spectaculaires dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Je sens que quelque chose m'échappe, qu'un fait essentiel m'est inconnu. Est-ce en lien avec la mission de Potter ?

Depuis toujours, je n'ai été qu'un pion entre les mains de grands manipulateurs. Mais je voudrais pouvoir enfin comprendre de quoi il retourne et surtout, en quoi cela me concerne...

En entrant, je remarque tout de suite Nagini. Le serpent est dans une sphère de protection. Bien. Dumbledore avait raison. Mon Maître attache à la sécurité de cette bête hideuse une importance grandissante. Si seulement j'avais une idée de l'endroit où se trouve Potter ! Il faut absolument que je mette la main sur ce garçon, cela devient urgent. Je veux repartir au plus vite. J'espère que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se contentera du rapport expéditif que je suis en train de lui faire.

— Mon Seigneur, leur résistance s'effrite...

— Et elle le fait sans que tu y contribues, m'interrompt-il. Si doué que tu sois, Severus, je ne pense pas que tu feras une grande différence maintenant. Nous y sommes presque... presque.

Un froid soudain s'empare de mon cœur. Mes qualités de duelliste lui semblent secondaires, inutiles. C'est de mauvais augure. Pourquoi veut-il me garder loin du combat ? Ce n'est certainement pas pour me ménager...

— Laissez-moi trouver le garçon, réponds-je. Laissez-moi vous apporter Potter. Je sais que je peux le trouver, mon Seigneur. Je vous en prie.

Je fais un pas en avant, comme pour montrer mon zèle. Il faut que je m'en aille au plus vite. Je dois partir chercher Potter. Qu'il me laisse y aller ! Mais il se lève, et je sens qu'il a quelque chose d'important à me dire. Je crains le pire.

— J'ai un problème, Severus, dit-il doucement.

— Mon Seigneur ?

Il lève sa baguette. La nouvelle, celle qu'il a volée à Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à la reconnaître, après toutes les années que j'ai passées à Poudlard... L'idée qu'il a profané la tombe du vieux sorcier pour la récupérer me révulse. Je me demande quel sort il a l'intention de me lancer. Cependant, sa voix n'énonce aucune formule sinistre, mais une question des plus surprenantes.

— Pourquoi ne fonctionne-t-elle pas pour moi, Severus ?

Pardon ? Suis-je fabriquant de baguettes ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il veut me faire dire. L'urgence de trouver Potter s'impose de plus en plus fortement à moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger sur cette histoire de baguette !

— Mon... Mon Seigneur, dis-je, je ne comprends pas. Vous... vous avez accompli des prodiges de magie avec cette baguette.

— Non, répond-il. J'ai accompli ma magie habituelle. Moi, je suis prodigieux, mais cette baguette... non. Elle n'a pas révélé les merveilles qu'elle promettait. Je ne sens pas de différence entre cette baguette et celle que je me suis procurée il y a tant d'années chez Ollivander.

Je connais bien ce calme affiché, cette tranquillité de façade. Ce sont souvent les miens. Il est furieux.

— Aucune différence, répète-t-il.

Je n'ai rien à dire qui pourrait le calmer. Il vaut mieux se taire en espérant que l'orage passera à côté de moi. Je le regarde faire les cent pas, et je jette encore un coup d'œil au serpent, dont les mouvements n'ont pas cessé. Cette situation commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Et quand j'aurai enfin réussi à m'en aller, combien de temps me faudra-t-il encore avant de trouver Potter ? Et comment ferai-je pour le convaincre de m'écouter ?

— J'ai longuement réfléchi, Severus... Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait revenir du combat ?

Les yeux fixés sur Nagini, je cherche désespérément une échappatoire. Il faut que je voie Potter au plus tôt.

— Non, mon Seigneur, mais je vous supplie de me laisser y retourner. Laissez-moi trouver Potter.

— Tu parles comme Lucius. Aucun d'entre vous ne comprend Potter comme moi. On n'a pas besoin de le trouver. Potter viendra à moi. Je connais sa faiblesse, vois-tu, son plus grand défaut. Il ne supportera pas de voir les autres tomber autour de lui, en sachant que c'est pour lui qu'ils tombent. Il voudra arrêter ça à tout prix. Il viendra.

Bien sûr qu'il viendra ! Je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus... Moi aussi, je le connais, ce Gryffondor inconscient qui s'est précipité à la recherche de la Pierre Philosophale, au fond de la Chambre des Secrets, dans cette Cabane où je suis à présent, au Département des Mystères et à ma propre poursuite, alors qu'il savait à chaque fois qu'il courait un danger mortel. Je sais bien qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver ses amis. Une fois que je lui aurai fait connaître son devoir, il l'accomplira bravement, c'est certain.

Mais je dois absolument lui parler auparavant. Si je ne lui dis pas ce qu'il doit faire, il n'en aura jamais l'idée... Quel gamin de dix-sept ans pourrait songer de lui-même à sacrifier sa vie de plein gré, sans combattre ?

— Mais mon Seigneur, il pourrait être accidentellement tué par un autre que vous...

— J'ai donné des instructions parfaitement claires à mes Mangemorts. Capturer Potter. Tuer ses amis — le plus possible de préférence — mais ne pas le tuer lui. Mais c'est de toi que je voulais parler, Severus, pas de Harry Potter. Tu m'as été très utile. Très utile.

Comment ça, « as été » ? Ces propos de mon Maître me font revenir à la situation présente d'un coup. Une réelle angoisse me saisit. Pas maintenant ! Il ne me faut plus que quelques heures, sans doute moins, mais je ne peux pas mourir avant d'avoir révélé sa mission à Potter ! Je croise un instant le regard de Nagini qui tourne toujours en rond dans sa sphère.

— Mon Seigneur sait que je ne cherche qu'à le servir. Mais... laissez-moi partir trouver le garçon, mon Seigneur. Laissez-moi vous l'apporter, je sais que je peux...

— Je t'ai dit non ! s'exclame-t-il.

Aïe. Je l'ai mis en colère, mauvais plan, Severus, mauvais plan... Mais il faut vraiment que Potter sache ce qu'il a à savoir ! C'est ma dernière tâche, ce serait absurde d'échouer si près du but. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte d'envoyer à la mort le fils de Lily, si c'est notre seule chance d'achever enfin son assassin, je le ferai.

— Mon souci du moment, Severus, reprend-il, est ce qui arrivera quand je rencontrerai enfin le garçon !

Je n'en reviens pas. C'est bien la première fois que j'entends mon Maître exprimer la moindre inquiétude à l'idée de faire face à un ennemi ! Potter aurait-il découvert une arme secrète que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourrait vaincre ? Mais en quoi cette arme pourrait-elle être liée la baguette de Dumbledore ?

— Mon Seigneur, il n'y a pas de question, certainement...

— Mais il y a une question, Severus. Il y en a une.

Il continue à jouer avec sa baguette en me regardant. Je n'y connais rien, moi, aux baguettes ! Quel rapport a-t-il établi entre cet objet, ma personne et son combat contre Potter ?

— Pourquoi les deux baguettes que j'ai utilisées ont-elles failli quand je les ai dirigées sur Harry Potter ?

— Je... je ne connais pas la réponse, mon Seigneur.

Pour une fois, je suis parfaitement sincère...

— Non ?

Je sais à ses prunelles rouges plantées dans les miennes qu'il est dans un état de rage folle. Mais réellement, je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir !

— Ma baguette a fait tout ce que je lui ai demandé, Severus, déclare-t-il, sauf tuer Harry Potter. Elle a échoué deux fois. Ollivander m'a parlé, sous la torture, des cœurs jumeaux, il m'a dit de prendre la baguette d'un autre, et je l'ai fait, mais la baguette de Lucius a été brisée en rencontrant celle de Potter.

— Je... je n'ai pas d'explication, Mon Seigneur.

Je détourne mon regard et voici mes yeux à nouveau fixés sur l'énorme serpent. Je repense à la tête de ce pauvre Lucius quand le Maître lui a pris sa baguette et quand il lui a froidement annoncé qu'elle avait été détruite. Je crois qu'il ne s'en est toujours pas remis... Les mouvements de Nagini continuent à me fasciner. Les anneaux de l'animal s'enroulent et se déroulent rapidement dans la sphère, comme une danse étrange — et macabre.

— J'ai cherché une troisième baguette, Severus. La Baguette de Sureau, la Baguette du Destin, la Baguette de la Mort. Je l'ai prise à son précédent maître. Je l'ai prise dans la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore.

Je le regarde cette fois bien en face. Je sais que je suis devenu plus pâle qu'un linceul. Je commence à deviner quelle est la conclusion de son raisonnement : il pense que je suis le véritable maître de la baguette de Dumbledore, puisque je suis son meurtrier. Je suis un homme mort. Mais il faut d'abord que je parle à Potter !

— Mon Seigneur... laissez-moi trouver le garçon...

— Durant toute cette longue nuit, continue-t-il sans m'entendre, alors que je suis à deux doigts de la victoire, je suis resté assis ici à m'interroger, à me demander pourquoi la Baguette de Sureau refusait d'être ce qu'elle aurait dû, refusait d'accomplir ce que la légende dit qu'elle accomplit pour son véritable maître... et je pense que j'ai la réponse.

Ça va, j'ai compris. Je suis fichu. Je vais mourir à cause d'une stupide légende à laquelle aucun sorcier sérieux de plus de sept ans ne croit. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que Potter soit aussi malin que l'a toujours prétendu Dumbledore et moins idiot que ce que j'ai toujours constaté de mon côté. Il va devoir deviner seul ce qu'il doit faire. C'est toujours ça que je n'aurai pas sur la conscience...

— Peut-être le savais-tu déjà ? fait-il semblant de me demander. Tu es un homme intelligent, après tout, Severus. Tu t'es montré un serviteur bon et loyal, et je regrette ce qui doit arriver.

C'est dommage, je n'ai pas le loisir de m'attarder sur la terrible ironie : moi, « un serviteur bon et loyal » ? Mes pensées doivent se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Une dernière tentative donc, vouée à l'échec, bien sûr, mais sait-on jamais... Je pourrais peut-être lui faire entendre raison : Dumbledore n'était pas armé quand j'ai lancé le sort mortel. Vais-je sacrifier Drago pour sauver ma peau et pouvoir achever ma mission ?

— Mon Seigneur...

— La Baguette de Sureau ne peut pas me servir convenablement, Severus, parce que je ne suis pas son véritable maître.

Il ne m'écoutera pas. Il est trop tard, je vais vraiment mourir.

— La Baguette de Sureau appartient au sorcier qui a tué son propriétaire précédent, explique-t-il tranquillement. Tu as tué Albus Dumbledore. Tant que tu vis, Severus, la Baguette de Sureau ne peut pas être réellement à moi.

— Mon Seigneur ! dis-je en protestant et en levant ma baguette.

Je ne mourrai pas lâchement. Je ne suis pas lâche.

— Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Je dois maîtriser la baguette, Severus. Si je maîtrise la baguette, je maîtrise enfin Potter.

Il fait un vaste mouvement avec une baguette qui n'est pas à lui, mais qui est celle de Dumbledore et, d'après son raisonnement, la mienne désormais. Son sort ne m'atteint pas. Je suis plutôt étonné. M'épargnerait-il ? Peut-être a-t-il seulement l'intention de me désarmer et a-t-il simplement ajouté un jeu cruel... Cela lui ressemblerait assez.

Je pousse un cri de surprise : la cage de Nagini vient de me rentrer dans le dos. Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je ne veux pas finir dans l'estomac de ce monstre !

Un sifflement hideux retentit, mais ce n'est pas du serpent qu'il vient. Même si je ne connais pas le Fourchelang, j'ai suffisamment entendu cet ordre pour le comprendre.

Une douleur sans nom me saisit. Je hurle comme je n'ai jamais hurlé. Mes jambes cèdent, je tombe.

— Je regrette, dit froidement le sorcier à qui j'ai un jour offert mon âme.

Je sens vaguement l'animal s'éloigner de moi. La douleur est moins violente et je me rends compte que c'est au cou que je suis blessé. La jugulaire, probablement. Je n'en ai plus que pour quelques minutes, à peine. Par réflexe, je porte la main sur ma blessure, comme s'il y avait la moindre chance que je puisse arrêter l'hémorragie.

Finalement, je mourrai sur le plancher sale d'une maison abandonnée que j'ai toujours haïe, sans personne pour me pleurer ni même pour me voir mourir. Je n'ai pas accompli ma dernière mission. J'emporterai le secret de ma loyauté dans la tombe — si toutefois j'en ai une et qu'on ne laisse pas simplement mon corps retourner à la poussière ici. J'ignore si je reviendrai hanter cette Cabane, mais désormais, il y aura au moins un véritable squelette à l'intérieur...

Ma vie est un désastre complet, et ma mort, un échec lamentable.

Ma seule consolation, c'est qu'il n'a pas laissé l'horrible bestiole faire de moi son déjeuner. Et je perds mon sang si vite que le poison n'aura pas le temps d'avoir son effet. Mes derniers instants ne seront pas trop douloureux.

L'autre avantage, c'est que Potter ne saura rien sur mon secret. Le vrai. Celui que je n'ai jamais avoué, jamais formulé. Seul Dumbledore en aura su quelque chose.

Il aurait sans doute mieux valu que personne ne vienne me secourir en ce même endroit il y a plus de vingt ans... Stupide Potter ! Tu serais encore en vie, et ta femme aussi, si tu n'avais pas tenu à jouer les héros !

Et soudain, il est là, devant moi. Potter ! Mais comment fait-il pour se retrouver systématiquement là où il court le plus de risques ? Il est trop tard pour me sauver la vie, cette fois.

Je ne suis pas vraiment en état de lui demander ce qu'il est venu chercher dans ce lieu maudit, et je n'ai pas la force de parler. Un intense soulagement s'empare pourtant de moi : je peux encore lui transmettre ce que j'ai à lui transmettre, en vaillant petit soldat que je suis.

Je rassemble mes dernières forces, je l'attrape violemment et j'arrive à émettre des sons plus ou moins articulés. Ma voix, cette arme redoutable dont j'étais si fier, n'est plus qu'un abominable gargouillis.

— Prends...prends...

Mes souvenirs s'échappent de manière indisciplinée. Mes yeux, mes oreilles, ma bouche les livrent à foison. Il est très difficile de contrôler leur sortie, je suis déjà si faible ! Il y en a plus que prévu. Potter est là, il me fixe avec ses grands yeux verts... ses yeux à elle. Et pour la première fois, il me regarde comme elle me regardait elle. Sans haine, sans dégoût. Alors, mes souvenirs d'elle les plus chers se joignent à ceux que je devais lui donner.

Tout à coup, je veux qu'il sache. Qu'il comprenne. Ce que je n'ai jamais su lui expliquer à elle, je veux le lui faire savoir à lui : il a ses yeux.

Mes forces m'abandonnent. Faire jaillir ces souvenirs a encore abrégé le peu de temps qui me restait. Potter a dans les mains une flasque pleine. C'est tout ce qui restera de moi. Mes mains le lâchent. C'est la fin.

— Re...gar...de-...moi.

Un murmure à peine bredouillé. Et son regard plonge dans le mien. Et c'est celui de Lily. Et je suis heureux.

Ma vue se brouille, ma conscience s'éteint.

Et après ce dernier éclair vert qui m'enveloppe de sa douceur, tout devient noir.


End file.
